The K
by KRadio
Summary: The K, the newest, top of the line ship from starfleet. DRABBLE.
1. The Specs

The NCC 1701-K

The K is the only ship of its class.

Size:

Length:6000 Meters

Beam:4000 Meters

Draft:990 Meters [250 Decks

Displacement: 5,000,000 metric tons [special lightweight Iron/Steel alloy

Crew Complement:

20 [required for basic function, no warp/transwarp systems

5000 [optimal, all functions working

300000 [maximum crew

Current Crew Complement: 6000-8000

Velocity

Cruising: Warp 8

Maximum: Transwarp

Acceleration:

Rest-Onset Critical Momentum: 0.31 seconds

Onset Critical Momentum-Warp Engage: 0.03 seconds

Warp 1-4: 0.03 seconds

Warp 4-6: 0.05 seconds

Warp 6-9.992: 0.10 seconds

Transwarp: 2 seconds

Duration:

Standard Mission: 20 Years

Recommended Yard Overhaul: 50 Years

Propulsion Systems:

Warp[2 Warp/Transwarp Q-7 Exponential Units

Transwarp[2 Warp/Transwarp Q-7 Exponential Units

Impulse[1 ZX-47 Oversized Plasma/Electric Drive

Weapons:

14 Type XL Phaser Arrays

12 Pulse Phaser Arrays

12 Type XXXV Phaser Arrays

10 Isolinear/Quantum/Proton Torpedo Tubes

1 Deflector Experimental Shield Weapon

Computer Systems:

M-320 Biotic-Energy Gelpack III Quadratic Processor ShipSystem [Primary

M-210 BioTech-7 Plasma/Electro IV Quadratic Processor [BackUp

Primary Navigation:

RAV/ISHAK Moded BRG MX-7 Warp/Transwarp adaptive guidance system

Deflector Systems:

LSS-10 Force Field/Deflector/Experimental Shields Weapon Deflector System

Embarked Craft

200 work Bee General Utility Craft [50 transport moduals

50 Shuttle Craft [Type 9-20

100 ShuttlePods [Various Types

1 Captains Yatch

2 Defiant-Class StarShips

3 Time Pods

10 Flyer-Crafts [including the original Delta Flyer

1 Nebula-Class StarShip

50 Ship-to-ship short range craft

* * *

Onboard Facilities:

4 Lounges [1 commissioned officers, 1 all crew, 1 bridge crew, 1 all crew and passengers

1 Shuttle Bay [partitioned

20 Shuttle Ports

20 Transporter Rooms

1 Time Transporter [location hidden/unknown

30 Holodecks

10 Mess Halls

7000 Crew Quarters and 50000 Bunk Rooms for Non-Com officers

Internal All-Ship HoloProjectors

5 Recreation Decks

10 Game Rooms

20 Observation Lounges


	2. Naming the K

Naming the K

"Welcome Aboard, Mr. President," said Admiral Data.

"Thank you Admiral, Now, may I ask, what am I aboard?" asked UFP President Zircon.

"You are aboard the only ship of this class, the only ship of the class that will ever be produced, a ship that Starfleet give you the honor of naming, sir," said the admiral.

"Right, do we have an Enterprise right now? This unique ship deserves a name that Starfleet would be proud to have," said the president.

"Yes, unfortunately, we have the J. Next overhaul is in ten years," said the admiral.

"Well, because Enterprise is unavailable, what is the purpose of this ship?" asked Zircon.

"The defense of Earth, sir, after a tour of the founding worlds," answered Data.

"Is there a loophole that lets us name this the Enterprise?" asked the president, "it is unique, like every Enterprise."

"There is one. We may use the next registry number, NCC 1701-K, but give it no name, it would be referred to as the K, it would unofficially be called the Enterprise, and when the J is removed from service, it could be named the Enterprise then," said Data.

"Yes, name it the K, a unique name for a unique ship, don't call it the Enterprise afterwards, keep it as the K," said the president, "now, give me a tour, I wish to see the ship I have named."

[AN: Okay, now the Registry makes sense, right?

Anyways, for small updates, like when I expect the next chapter to be released, and the story line, at http:// fractalwriting . blogspot . com , http:// kradio . deviantart . com.[you have to remove the spaces, FF doesn't like web addresses… You can also check my profile.


	3. The 1701 Legacy

The 1701 Legacy

"The 1701 started as a constitution class vessel. The original 1701 served as a command for three captains, one of which, James T. Kirk, went above and beyond in service. Under Kirk's command, the 1701 was part of the V'Ger crisis, and the Kahn Crisis. Because of Kahn, Kirk felt that he had to go back to the Genesis Planet, where he would save the body of his XO and science officer, Spock. The 1701 was destroyed by self destruct to kill the Klingons who broke treaty. Because of Kirk's actions during his commands, Starfleet commissioned a constitution spaceframe, the 1701-A.

The 1701-B, during its first shakedown, the Jupiter run, they ran into the Nexus, and she was the first of three ships with the 1701 designation to be part of the Nexus Events, and the only ship to lose an admiral, James T. Kirk.

The 1701-C was lost, shortly after launch, no other data is known.

The 1701-D was one of the first six Galaxy ships, the D was the second ship to be involved in the Nexus Event, the D's captain, Jean Luc-Picard, teamed up with James T. Kirk, lost in the nexus, we thought. The D crash landed on Viridian III

The 1701-E, after only one year of service, fought, and almost destroyed the Borg. The E stopped the DuckBlind mission from being completed, and stopped Shinzon from destroying Earth using theleron radiation.

The 1701-F, a Prometheus, had no uniqueness to its name, strange for a 1701 ship. Little known fact about it is that it is the last ship to be created with a name, not just a registry. Thus, from records we have, we know that the 1701 designation is really a ship named the _Enterprise_, so it did have some uniqueness, but we will still call them the 1701 or the letter, as the 1701 is the only ship to have sequential registries.

The 1701-G, a Requium class vessel, the first timeship ever, was assigned to keeping the timeline intact, and was the cause of the revival of Admiral Kirk, bringing the Nexus Events to a close, and until now, only captains of the 1701's have known this, but Admiral Data has given me permission to tell you all, partially because it was his first command, and the truth must be known.

The 1701-H, a second Requium class vessel, was the vessel that avenged the loss of the G to the last Borg, the USS Thunderchild. The H destroyed the Thunderchild, and was the second command of Admiral Data.

The 1701-I, the first of the constitution mark II class [Con MK II, was sent to explore other galaxies, no contact has happened with the I since it left the galactic barrier. We assume they have colonized, or are searching for a way home.

The 1701-J, a failure to all of Starfleet, assigned old, outdated technology, was decommissioned as a 1701, and is now the NCD 218329.

Now, here we are, the 1701-K, we are top launch today, this is the 11th ship to be called 1701. We launch in two hours, thank you"

Launch Speech of the 1701-K by Captain Mark Aiylen

[AN:

Okay, so you're asking "Data, alive?" Just wait until next update, while not part of the K contingency, but it's part of the story.


End file.
